Crow
|Shitori|lit. "Death Bird"}} |birthday= |age= Unknown |gender= Unknown |height= 6'4 |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Super Regeneration Replicate Momentum Sonic Speed |status= Unkown |family= |birthplace= |occupation= |affiliation= League of Villains |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= |voice= }} Crow, otherwise feared and revered as the |Shitori|lit. "Death Bird"}}, is an Intelligent Nomu, being a byproduct of All For One's Quirk. Crow's condition as well as it's current location is unknown, however it's existence was confirmed when it was spotted being shipped on a cargo ship during a stakeout. Despite Hero intervention, Crow's body was never recovered, leaving it's fate a mystery. Crow, being a Nomu, wields multiple quirks. These Quirks being Super Regeneration, Replicate, Momentum and Sonic Speed. Crow is classified as an Intelligent Nomu due to it's ability to coordinate it's strikes and use it's Quirks in tandem, making it a terrifying foe. Appearance As a Nomu, Crow has it's eyes planted on it's exposed brain. Crow is a Nomu with black complexion, this being a sign that it's stronger than gray Nomu as well as it's ability to use Super Regeneration. Crow also has a bird-like appearance, sporting a beak and bird-like legs. This being why it was referred to as the Bird of Death. Crow's physique is slender, having some patches of black on it's stomach. Unlike other Nomu that have been spotted, Crow doesn't wear any clothing, revealing it's lack of reproductive organs. Due to Crow's physiology leaning towards neither of the sexes, it's impossible to determine it's identity prior to being turned into an Artificial Human. Personality Like most Nomu, Crow doesn't exhibit much of a personality. Crow however, is classified as an Intelligent Nomu, showing that it does posses a mind of it's own to a degree. Crow is shown the ability of speech, albeit, only capable of repeating "Sun Rose". Occasionally, Crow will swap out the word Sun with a Sunny, why this occurs however is unknown. Due to Crow's physiology, Crow is shown speaking in a manner similar to that of bird's capable of replicating speech. Crow also demonstrates the ability to replicate speech, although it soon forgets these words and eventually returns to it's perpetual phrase. Crow also displays the ability to think for itself, at least in a combat setting. Crow has displayed the intelligence to use it's Quirks in tandem during combat. This allows Crow to use it's multiple Quirks to pull off powerful attacks in combat. Furthermore, Crow seems to understand when it's outmatched in combat or when it's a wise choice to retreat, shown when it fled combat when the Heroes raided the harbor it was set to be shipped out of. Crow however, still obeys orders from it's master when given, showing undying loyalty even with it's free will. History Quirk & Abilities Quirks 'Super Regeneration:' Crow, like all other Black Nomu, possess the ability to regenerate any injury as long as it's brain remains intact. This allows Crow to recover lost limbs at an incredible speed, using this Quirk in tandem with it's Replicate Quirk as well as it's Sonic Speed Quirk to keep itself from staying out of commission for too long. '''Replicate:' Crow possesses the ability to clone itself by severing it's limbs. Crow is capable of doing so by replicating nerve tissue that's required for function and then shipping it to another limb. After doing so, Crow can sever this limb, causing an exact copy of its self to regenerate from the severed limb. These clones are shown to possess all of the abilities that Crow has, although somewhat hindered. The clones lack the ability to speak and their regenerative abilities are much slower compared to that of the original Crow. Momentum: With this Quirk, Crow is capable of doubling the power behind it's strikes on impact. This is done by Crow intensifying and augmenting it's muscles directly before impact, this causes the initial force to be doubled than it originally would be. Sonic Speed: Crow possesses the ability to move at Mach 1, otherwise known as the speed of sound. Doubled with it's Momentum Quirk, Crow can unless devastating strikes capable of tearing entire buildings apart. Due to the particles and friction that could tear a creature apart when moving at such speeds, Crow has to use it's Super Regeneration Quirk to refrain from tearing itself asunder. Other Abilities Immense Strength: Due to being an Artificial Human, as well as being of the black variety, Crow possesses strength superior to that of a grey Nomu, making it much more powerful than the average human as well. Crow, without the assistance of it's Quirks, is capable of easily halting a bullet train and destroying it with a single punch. Trivia *Crow's source image is a Blue Demon from Nanatsu no Taizai which was recolored by Nearo. Category:Nomus Category:Villains